Don't Do This
by AkaAngelfangs
Summary: Severus Snape has been dead for years, at least that's what the wizarding community believes. What happens when recently widowed Hermione Granger runs into him and ruins everything he cleverly constructed for himself? HG/SS eventually, M for later.
1. Someone I Used to Know

**Don't Do This  
Chapter One – Someone I Used to Know  
**

Hermione and Snape belong to JK Rowling but all plot bunnies belong to me.

Thank you all for reading this story, it's still in the works, of course, but please bear with me. I would love to hear what you all think and where you think this story should go. I've been inspired by Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (movie) and I need to write this story. It's been brewing for a while. Anyway, please enjoy and please review! Thanks!

* * *

Severus Snape had been dead for years... at least, that's what the wizarding world believed. No one had found his body after the war had ended but Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were certain that they had seen the Potions Master's very last breath. They had witnessed that horrible snake, Nagini, rip through Snape's neck as if it was nothing but paper. The blood gushed, flowing freely from his jugular, his precious memories seeping out through every orifice on his face. Harry and Hermione had seen that man die and after a long and grueling body hunt that the Ministry is still partaking in, the wizarding world had accepted that Snape was dead and wherever his body is may it rest in peace. Snape had finally been given that Order of Merlin he so desperately craved. He was now considered a hero in the eyes of many, his Headmaster painting the only remains the world had.

None of that mattered. The wizarding world was so oblivious really.

Severus Snape was right under their little nose. Of course, he wasn't in the wizarding world. He had been living in the Muggle world for quite some time now, under a new name, Tobias Panes, but if anyone had really been looking hard enough it would be easy to find him. His name was obviously just his middle name and his last just scrambled, I mean really. He hadn't miraculously changed his appearance except for his hair, which was now a reasonable length just a little passed his ears, and instead of his voluminous robes he wore standard Muggle slacks, black of course, and a white button down shirt most of the time. Severus had seen to his teeth and seeing as how he didn't tend to potions as much as his teaching days, his hair was not as greasy and limp. He knew he would never be attractive, and that really didn't matter, he just needed to make a new life for himself, and changing his appearance was one way of going about it. He had reinvented himself and he was enjoying every minute of it. The only thing that would make it better would be if Lily were there, but of course, that's impossible. Yes, his death scene was perfect. He had fooled the world yet again, and escaped death in the process. The scars were still there - those deep puncture wounds that he usually covered up with just a collared shirt and occasionally if need be, the every now and then glamour spell. That was one of a few things Severus still used magic for, the few necessary spells for comfort and the like. But Severus was quite content living as a Muggle, he'd been doing it for years anyway at Spinner's End. What difference does it make if he really was trying to be a Muggle? Hell, he even bought a car. Nothing too fancy, just a green MINI Cooper. It was a standard which really was the only way to drive a car properly, and it had to be green. Snape still had a little pride for Slytherin. Yes, Snape was living quite fine and all of it was just dandy.

And then she ruined it all.

If only he had stayed home and ordered Chinese take out, rather than actually going shopping for food (his pantry definitely was lacking in the food department) he wouldn't have to worry about some washed up widower with bushy hair and an inability to just be quiet. No, Hermione Weasley - nay, Granger now, her husband and two kids had died in a car accident - just had to butt in to his perfect, albeit a bit lonely, life.

Damn her.

As it were, Severus was just about to load his few groceries into the backseat of his car when he had heard someone walking up to him. Her voice was timid but curious as she inquired, "Excuse me, sir, do I know you?" Severus knew the sound of her voice instantly, it was one of the ones that had grated his ears for years in the classroom, and so he was hesitant to look up. After considering for a second on whether or not he should play deaf he decided it was best if he looked up. So he did and was curious as to what the hell happened to the woman in front of him.

Hermione Granger looked years older. Of course it had been years, but damn, she did not age well. Her hair was as mad as ever and Snape would bet a couple of bucks that he saw the signs of gray hair coming in at her temples. Her eyes were sad and rather bloodshot, the edges starting to resemble crow's feet. You would think after a year of grieving the woman would've stopped crying by now but apparently not. To say Hermione was a bit on the thin side would be an understatement. Severus looked at her unusually thin frame. Her clothes clung to her and she looked fragile. Severus sneered because he knew exactly what that thin frame meant as he had been down that road before. The woman had not been eating. He continued to examine her, his eyes roaming down to her left hand which still had a wedding band on it. He hadn't a shred of pity for her, and indeed he should've. He knew what it was like to loose someone so dear but he couldn't pity her. He couldn't let this girl ruin what he so desperately needed.

Severus raised an eyebrow and spoke, "No, I don't believe we've met. Sorry." He immediately went back to putting the groceries into the car and waited for her to leave, taking his time in arranging the bags perfectly in the back seat. She had not moved.

"I'm sorry, but you look so familiar… Are you sure we haven't met?" Her voice was even fragile, and Severus had the feeling she would cling to him as soon as she realized who he was. He had to escape and fast. When he heard a brief sniffle he couldn't help but cringe. Why did the girl have to start the water works? But when Severus looked up, all he saw were those bloodshot brown eyes, filled with hope. And Severus really hated to let down people.

"No," he replied curtly and then paused, "Perhaps you're mistaking me for someone you used to know?" He shut the door to his car and turned to her, crossing his arms.

Hermione looked down at her wringing hands and sighed, "Yes, that must be it. I'm terribly sorry to have bothered you. Good day." She turned around slowly and proceeded to walk down the street, perhaps towards a vehicle of her own.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief but stopped short when she looked back at him and frowned. She can't have heard him, could she? God damn it, she was walking back this way. And he was almost done with her. Get in the car, Severus, get in the car. Leave, before she ruins everything. But he couldn't move.

"You wouldn't happen to have a brother, perhaps, or maybe a twin?" God, the woman could be incredibly daft, but then again, he was supposedly dead so he could be a little lenient.

"No, I don't. Only child, I'm afraid," Severus replied smoothly. He knew she was searching and grasping for answers. What happened to that annoying, yet rather brilliant student he used to teach? Lost probably, lost in her own sorrow.

"No, I know you. I know I do… I know it…" Hermione reached forward to touch his hand and he quickly moved it from her grasp. She looked him in the eyes, wanting so much for it to be someone she knew. He hoped she would just leave, for her to suddenly realize she was being foolish and that she should go away. And then she gasped. "It can't be… No, you're dead. I saw you, on that floor, the blood was pouring from you, there's no way you could've survived." She reached up and roughly pulled his collar down. She was right, and Severus had not covered himself up in time for her to see the horrid scars on his neck. Her eyes widened and she whispered, "Severus Snape…"

He shut his eyes in horror. The witch was too smart, he needed to run. He worked too hard for all of this to just fall apart because of some needy widow. Snape grabbed her hand and pinned it to her side and seethed, "I'm not who you think I am. I don't know a 'Severus Snape' and I absolutely do not know you. Leave me alone before I call the cops." He released her hand and grabbed the door handle to the car.

Hermione had discreetly pulled out her wand and had it crammed tightly against his side and whispered, "No, I know it's you, don't you dare lie to me. If you don't talk to me right this instant, Snape, I will rat you out. Don't think I won't."

He looked down at her and knew she would indeed. She had a crazed look in her eyes that Severus had seen way too often in Bellatrix Lestrange, only Hermione's version was just the beginning of madness. Severus' jaw tightened, his hand reached for her wand and he quickly had the tables turned. He had her between him and the car and snapped, "Oh, I know you will, but you will not ruin this for me just because you need someone to cling to. I am not that person. Now, get in the car before I do something I'll regret, and I'll think about talking to you." He backed away and watched as she practically tripped over herself to get to the passenger side door. Hermione wrenched it open and flung herself unceremoniously down on to the seat. Severus looked down the street, pinched the bridge of his hooked nose, and shook his head. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Thanks again for reading this fanfic, and please review, I'd love to hear your opinion, good or bad!**

**-Angelfangs. :)**


	2. Fear Is How I Fall

**Don't Do This  
Chapter Two – Fear Is How I Fall**

Thank you all so much for the reviews and your opinions! Means so much to me, you all get cookies!** NOTICE - Sorry for the confusion of all the updating and getting rid of Chapters on Don't Do This. It was an accident and I'm sorry if you get ten thousand stupid alerts in your mailbox. Haha. So sorry. Please forgive me. :)**

I don't own anything from Harry Potter, just the plot bunnies under my bed.

* * *

In all his new Muggle-like life, he never imagined he would run into one of his former students. As he sat down in the driver's seat and started the car he mentally cursed himself. She was ruining everything. Now he had to keep her locked up and actually care for her lest his secret be told or he'd have to modify her memory in order to live peacefully. 'God damn it, Severus,' his mind screamed at him and he was half tempted to beat his fists against the steering wheel.

The widow was watching with interest when her former professor pressed in the clutch and put the car into reverse and backed out into the street. Snape saw her looking and smirked, half tempted to say, "Surprised I know how to drive a car?" but didn't. He just left it hang there and wheeled his precious car through the village streets back to Spinner's End. Eventually Hermione quit staring and instead moved her attention to the houses passing by her. Severus assumed she had a million thoughts running through her head since she said she wanted to talk but was blessed when she hadn't said a single word. He enjoyed silence, and silence coming from Granger was indeed golden. As he shifted and sped up, he speculated on whether or not to scare the shit out of her with reckless driving. He thought about it for moment longer as he pressed on the gas and flew down the small brick streets of the village but then decided that he didn't want to chance wrecking his beloved car. He slowly eased into a parking spot in front of his house and pulled up on the emergency brake. He got out and collected the groceries from the backseat. He momentarily forgot about the silent passenger that rode with him, and as he was about to open the door to his house, he turned around and raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

She was still sitting in the passenger seat, apparently not noticing that they had stopped moving. Severus huffed and set down the packages, took two strides towards the car, opened the door and wrenched her out of the seat. That seemed to get her going. Keeping a tight grip on her arm, Severus picked up his groceries, promptly shoving a few of them into Hermione's arms and spat, "Here, make use of your self." He opened the door and pushed Hermione inside.

After setting down the keys and taking the packages back from Hermione he strode over to kitchen, left them there, and went back into the entry room. Hermione had wandered over to the living room and had sat down rather rigidly on his favorite chair. She was twiddling with her hands. Severus thankfully still had her wand with him; he wasn't quite sure what this silly witch would do. Her eyes were locked on the floor and she was lightly shaking.

And then she broke down into a sobbing mess of tears.

Severus rolled his eyes and swiftly left the room, closing the sliding doors and silenced the room. He didn't really have the time nor the patience for her tears. He didn't even want her here. He'd come back a little while later and see if she was done yet.

It was late in the evening when Snape decided that he actually needed to use his living room so he wandered over and pulled open the sliding door. The lamps were lit in the room and it seemed as if Hermione had made herself comfortable on his chair. She had her legs drawn up to her chest and was holding them to herself with her arms. She had an absentminded look as she gazed out the window again but thankfully she had stopped crying. Her eyes were not only the usual bloodshot brown but also horribly puffy. No doubt her tears had made a mess on Snape's favorite wing-backed chair. She flicked her eyes at Snape to acknowledge his presence when he entered the room. He walked towards her and stood in front of her with his arms crossed. As he peered down at her, she looked up with her sad eyes at him and inquired, "What?"

Severus sneered, "Done bawling your eyes out, hmm?" He had an annoying habit of tapping his foot when he got impatient.

Hermione grimaced and shrugged, "For the evening, perhaps…" She sniffled and looked around the room, and avoiding his gaze, she whispered softly, "Thank you… for taking me in."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her. Was he taking her in? Well indeed, since he couldn't just let her loose. "Am I correct in guessing that you have no where to stay, Miss Granger?"

Hermione's eyes had gotten rather glossy when he said her maiden name and Severus prayed to Merlin that the witch wouldn't start crying again. Thankfully she didn't, she just shook her head and responded, "I've been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for a little while… but the innkeeper doesn't want me there anymore…" She shifted her eyes again and cleared her throat, "I don't have enough to pay him now so he's kicking me out, obviously. So I left. All that I still have is currently on me, whether it's shrunken or whatever…" She went back to gazing out the window.

Severus sighed to himself. God, how did the 'brightest witch of the age' turn destitute and an absolute wreck? It was a wonder. And then he pondered for a minute. If she had been staying at the Cauldron, that meant she was either too proud or ashamed to ask her friends for help or perhaps they wouldn't take her in. Given her state of appearance, Severus would guess that she's probably slept on the sidewalk down an alleyway on some nights. How did he get in this mess again? Oh yeah, he went to get food. Blast… Snape frowned and left the room promptly.

He came back in quickly with a few vials of his personal potions stock and shoved them into Hermione's hand. "Take these. You're in desperate need of them, I can tell. The orange one is for your sorry excuse of proper nutrition, the green one for depression which you undoubtedly have, the blue potion is for dreamless sleep and the red is for whatever injuries you may have, obvious or hidden."

Hermione looked up at him questioningly and asked hesitantly, "And the clear one?"

Snape leant down so that he was level to her and could look into those brown pools. He searched her eyes for a moment for any hint of a spark, a flame, anything. There was nothing of course, which he had expected. The regular Hermione had been lost a long time ago. He took a breath and said, "The clear one, Miss Granger, is for me to know, and for you to find out if you should even attempt to leave my house." At last there was some kind of emotion in her eyes other than sadness. It was just a small flicker but Severus knew what it was and resisted the urge to smirk. Fear. "And you will take all of them, and if you don't take them willingly, they will be forced upon you."

He straightened up and looked down at her, expectantly. She hesitated briefly, then uncorked the first four and downed them. They were all excruciatingly bitter and she gasped for breath after finishing the last one. She suddenly felt horribly nauseous but she had to keep them down. It might be her only hope at sanity right now. Snape was about to grab the clear one and shove it down her throat but she eyed him and gulped the entire tube down. Satisfied, he made to leave the room when Hermione stood up rather forcefully, the wing-backed chair scooting back a little bit in the process.

"Where am I sleeping?" She demanded in a worried voice.

Snape stopped, his hand resting on the stained wood of the sliding doors and said over his shoulder, "Come with me." And without waiting for a response he walked off down the dark hallway.

Hermione looked around. She didn't want to leave the warm, lit living room. These days she had come to fear the dark and even though she knew Snape wouldn't, but what if he threw her in a cellar or something? Paranoia was rampant in her these days but she didn't really want to be left alone and hesitantly followed him down the dark, cold hallway, listening intently for his boots stepping on the creaky wooden floors.

Severus had little patience but he slowed his pace briefly to let her catch up and almost stopped in his tracks when he felt her so close to him. Hermione couldn't see and so she reached out, snatching onto Professor Snape's arm, hoping that he would let her have this small comfort. She was sadly disappointed when he whipped around and she ran into his chest. She was so tempted to stay there and wrap her arms around his body. God she missed Ron so much and this comfort, the feeling of a man near her was enough to make her cry out in longing. It didn't matter to her that Snape was supposed to be dead, she just wanted some company and someone's touch.

Snape hissed down at her and hastened to remove the witch from his person quickly and roughly gripped her wrist. He dragged her up the stairs to another hallway that was just as dark. He stopped again, this time in front of a large oak door and aggressively turned the handle to throw the door open. He was in no mood to be gentlemanly and so he roughly handled her into the room. Hermione tripped over her feet, fell down on the hard, cold wood floor and quickly scrambled to get up. He shot his wand at a candle beside the twin size bed in the room, which cast an eerie glow on Snape and made his features much sharper and indeed, a lot more terrifying.

He viciously spat at Hermione while pointing his wand down at her chest, "I'm not your teddy bear, I will never be a source of comfort; I will not be your shoulder to cry on or your friend. I'm not your pathetic excuse for a dead husband, and most importantly I will not take pity on you. The only reason you will be staying here is because if you ruin my almost perfect set up at a normal life by blabbing to one of your little shit friends, I will not hesitate to kill you…" He paused and briefly searched the room for any windows not boarded up and any sharp objects. He didn't want to have to clean up her bloody mess if she decided to kill herself, though at this moment he would love to do the job for her. He sucked in a raspy breath and continued, "…or perhaps something far worse. Don't you dare touch me again."

He turned quickly on his heel, grabbed the door by the frame and slammed it behind him. He whipped around to mutter a few charms and enchantments to lock the door and hastily fled from her room not bothering nor caring to stay long enough to hear her frightened sobs.

* * *

**Scandalous! So, please leave a review, I'd love to hear your comments! Thanks!**

**-Angelfangs**


	3. Traces of Blood Always Follow You Home

**Don't Do This**

**Chapter 3 – The Traces of Blood Always Follow You Home**

After about half an hour of crying and wondering what the hell she was thinking, following Snape and having him take her in, Hermione eventually succumbed to the dreamless sleep potion, not even bothering to undress and climb into the twin bed in her room. She was truly thankful for the potion for almost every night she had the same nightmare that left her in tears when she finally would wake up.

The screeching of the tires, the ear splitting screams, the sickening crunch of metal and bones – she couldn't even bear to think of her beloved Ron getting his head sliced off by a device that was supposed to prevent you from flying into and through the windshield. His blood was spurting everywhere, drenching Hermione, the dashboard, and the windshield. Every day she saw her poor Hugo trapped in the back seat, his blood curdling scream as Rose's blood sprayed him across the face and soaked his clothes. Rose had been crushed between Hermione's seat and the back seat, her back bent in a horrifying position, her leg snapped in two at the knee. Thankfully Rose and Ron were killed almost instantly on impact, but Hugo suffered greatly from his rib impaled lungs. Hermione had only barely gotten away. She had horrible scarring up her arms and legs, along with the numerous ones ripping across her torso. Her forehead was sabotaged by glass slivers as she flew through the windshield and landed roughly on the wet, black pavement. She was knocked unconscious when her head hit the pavement, and her body rolled into the ditch near the road to join her husband's muddy decapitated head.

The ambulance took over an hour to get there and by that time Hugo had died from internal hemorrhaging. They finally found Hermione after several minutes, her body caked with blood and mud, her arm nearly shattered, and her leg bent at a horrible angle. When they arrived at the hospital, a few rather oddly dressed people were standing there, waiting with official documents and badges claiming that they were in charge of the Weasley's care and that they would take over at their own hospital. The officials abruptly took all four bodies outside to two large black vehicles parked outside and sped off into the distance. What the medical staff didn't know was that the Weasley family had been transported to the best possible place for recovery – St. Mungo's Hospital.

The mediwitches had tried everything they could to revive Hugo but it was useless. He had died long before anyone had gotten to the wreckage. Hermione had undergone several surgeries and had to suffer through growing her bones back in her arm. She went under intensive therapy to finally walk properly with her leg, but the memory of that night would damage her more than any of her injuries ever would. Her whole world had been shattered.

* * *

The bright light seeped through the curtains of the guest bedroom, signaling Hermione's body that morning had arrived. As she blinked slowly in recognition of the light, her eyes finally focused and she realized that she had fallen asleep on the floor. Her body ached tremendously, and sleeping on the dusty wooden ground wouldn't help her leg at all. She groaned, turned over and found herself looking straight up at her former potion's professor.

"It's nice to know that you've finally decided to join the living, Miss Granger," he sneered down at her as he finished tying his tie. Severus noted that she winced when he spoke her maiden name. He worked on buttoning his crisp white lab coat and walked over to the dresser in the room. "Get up," Snape barked as he examined his reflection in the mirror.

Hermione slowly lifted herself up off the floor and sat down on the bed nearby. She looked at his apparel, wondering where he was going dressed in what looked like a doctor's coat. Severus turned towards her with a collection of potions vials and smirked at her appearance. Her hair was absolutely dreadful, much more matted than it had ever been. He cleared his throat, put the vials on her bedside table and began walking towards the door. He stopped at the threshold, turned back to Hermione and said, "Take the potions just as you did last night. I'm going to work and I'll be back by noon for lunch. By that time I would hope that you would have taken a bath and dressed properly because dear God, woman, you reek. The bathroom is down the hall on your right and if you're in need of any spare clothes, I'm afraid you won't find them here. You are definitely not wearing any of mine," Snape smirked and continued, "If you shall find that you are indeed hungry, the pantry is downstairs in the kitchen. The knives are locked away so you don't hurt yourself. I will not give you your wand back until I deem that you are no longer in danger of either yourself or myself." He put his hands in his pockets and turned to leave the room. A few steps into the hallway, he shouted back to her, "Don't even think about leaving, I'll know if you try."

Hermione listened as his footsteps faded and huffed. She sniffed the air around her and cringed. She did smell dreadful. Gently rising from the bed, Hermione stumbled as she took her first step forward. Her leg ached horribly and she hissed in anger. Hermione prayed for the strength to make it down the hall to the bathroom and hoped eagerly that Snape had some kind of painkillers. She made her way down the hall, leaning on the wall for support and eventually found the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and looked around. It was a rather nice bathroom, all checkered in black, white and green, reminding her of early sixties décor. Hermione found the linen closet and pulled out a towel for herself. She kneeled down beside the claw footed tub, grabbed the hot and cold taps, turned them on fully, and glanced around at the cabinets that lined the walls. As she searched through the cabinets, Hermione found that each basket was labeled with bathing supplies, such as razors, soaps, oils, salts and the like. Curious, she reached forward into the basket labeled "razors" and her hand was abruptly stopped as if there were a barrier between her hand and the wicker basket. She frowned and her hand wandered over to the bath salts. Each mason jar contained a different salt, and Hermione smiled briefly as she found one labeled for pain. It wasn't ibuprofen, but it would do for now. She scooped out a small handful and poured it into the bath.

Having slipped off her clothes and thrown them into the hamper nearby, Hermione gently lowered herself into the hot, steamy bath water and sighed. She slipped down until her chin hit the water and eventually took and breath and plunged down. She stayed under water for a few seconds, letting the water soak her hair, and then brought herself up to fill her lungs with the steamy air. She looked around her and was surprised to find shampoo and conditioner near her on a ledge against the wall. Hermione quickly lathered her hair up, rinsed, and repeated for once. She figured she could do with another session considering it had been a while since she last washed her hair. She massaged her scalp roughly and rinsed again. Using generous amounts of conditioner was crucial, because if she didn't, her mane would be rather fierce after drying. She grabbed the nearest washcloth and thoroughly scrubbed her body until it was blistering red. She rinsed her hair, unplugged the drain and stepped out, and slipped into the fluffy white towel awaiting her. Hermione cringed when she looked at her reflection in the mirror and quickly turned away. She couldn't bare to see her scarred body, to be reminded of that night. She tied her hair up into a quick bun after towel drying it, and then stepped out into the hall, dressed in only her towel, to see if she could find any clothes. This was going to be difficult. Hermione briefly considered going Grecian by throwing a sheet around her body like a toga, but thought better of it.

Making sure her towel was securely tied around her bust, Hermione stepped out into the hallway to examine the length of it. There were about five doors Hermione was aware of and she decided to put her curious mind into action. She checked the first door right across from her but it turned out to be nothing but another linen closet. She scooted along the hard wood floor to the next door but was disappointed to find that it was only another guest bedroom, albeit a rather small one. Hermione edged past her own guest bedroom and suddenly realized that both guest bedrooms were attached. Would Hermione find this useful was doubtful but one never knows. She turned around to the door opposite hers and twisted the handle. Hermione was happy to note that this one was a study with rich mahogany furniture and had walls almost spilling over with books of interest, but seeing as how there were no hints of clothing, Hermione shut the door with a sigh. Hermione discovered that she was already at the end of the hallway and found herself facing a large oak door. She went to turn the handle but was disappointed when she found that it wouldn't budge. Huffing, and almost puffing in effort to blow the door down, Hermione stopped and considered that this was perhaps Snape's private quarters. Indeed there would be clothes in there but as he had already said, she wasn't allowed to wear them, and since Hermione was wandless she had no other way of getting into his room. She shrugged her shoulders and went to discover what might be waiting downstairs.

* * *

Working in a hospital lab wasn't a job that Severus had seen himself doing a few years ago but alas, this was where he was. At least there weren't any children and from what he knew, none of the magic folk. As Severus was observing a slide of blood under a microscope he heard someone walk towards him. Severus briefly turned his glance above him and raised an eyebrow when his colleague, Jack, came to say hello.

"Good morning, Tobias," Jack smiled down at him and then pulled up another rolley chair beside Snape that Severus was so fond of. "Do anything fascinating last night?" Jack, being the single ladies man that he was, was always interested in whether or not Severus went out and got laid. He was convinced that that was what Snape needed – a decent shag. It was the only thing that irked Severus about Jack, other than that, Snape liked the bloke.

Severus rolled his eyes and replied in his usual drawl, "I'm afraid not. Just did the usual, you know, sit at home alone, reading in the study." Severus turned back to his work and adjusted the microscope.

Jack snorted, "Is that all you ever do? How dreadfully boring. You really need to get out more often," Jack picked up a pen on Severus's desk and clicked it a few times. "You know what? Friday night – you, me, and a few other friends should go out to that bar down the street. Make a night of it, what do you say?" He grinned cheekily at Severus.

Without even looking up from his work, Severus sighed, stating, "No, I think not. I have plans that night, I do believe. And before you get your hopes up, no, it's not a date and it will never be a date." Severus smirked as Jack got up to walk away when he briefly thought about mentioning a certain know-it-all to get Jack off his back, but then reconsidered, assuming that if he told Jack about Hermione, he would never leave him alone.

* * *

**So that's all my weary mind can conjure as of this moment. I've been a little sick you see, so the chapters might come in a little slower, but alas, they are still flowing. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Haha. Thanks so much for reading and (hopefully) reviewing! Please tell me what you all think, and if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them! :D**

**-AkaAngelfangs**


End file.
